


Nightmares

by oberynmartell



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Nightmares, comfort!javert, hurt!valjean, valvert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oberynmartell/pseuds/oberynmartell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per request:<br/>Javert comforts Valjean after a nightmare. Valjean has lots of demons, he's bound to have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_Cold, unyielding metal on scarred wrists… Fingers numb and worked to the bone… Skin soaked in sea water and dirt… Aching backs and straining necks…The pain… The pain… The pain…_

Jean Valjean awoke with a start and a sharp, sickening intake of breath. He sat upright in the bed, hands fisted into his hair, sweat-soaked forehead resting on his knees. His heart pounded like the marching of a thousand slaves and threatened to burst from his chest as he trembled, silent cries escaping his lips. Words rang in his head, the same numbers, _24601… 24601… 24601…_

“Jean?”

How can that voice sound so different and yet belong to the same man? He fought to control himself, steady his breathing, but those haunting images flickered before him, everyday behind those metal bars, everyday working to exhaustion and beyond, everyday those voices filling his mind. When warm hands enveloped him he struck out, felt the power and the rage in his fist as it hit the man beside him, and yet the hands returned again, no matter how many times he kicked and struggled and bit and scratched they didn’t leave him, they stayed and comforted, soft yet strong as metal. It did not take long before Valjean slumped over from the effort of resisting, before he realised the dream was over, now another faded memory, and he curled into Javert’s body, hands grasping at the inspector’s shoulders, sinking into the embrace.

“I’m here” A low sigh rumbled above him, sounding against the ear he had against Javert’s chest. He clung to the noise, the voice that ruled him in Toulon, obeyed him in Montreuil-sur-Mer, comforted him now. For every identity Valjean had worn over the years, Javert had spoken to him in a different voice. They had both held different guises.

“The same dream?” Javert added softly. Blood trailed from his nose where Valjean had hit him, his lip was split, a bruise was beginning to bloom around his eye, but he made no effort to move. Below him, the other man nodded, head against his shoulder, and his arms tightened around him automatically.

Time stretched on and they remained in such a position. Neither man spoke, as no words needed to be said, the touch alone radiated safety, and Valjean soon felt himself drifting into drowsiness again. Javert rested his back against the headboard and kept his arms around the other man.

Only when he knew that Valjean was asleep did he close his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me and only take a click! Constructive criticism is also welcome, it always helps to improve my crappy writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
